I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by wolverine's insomniac
Summary: A Joker X OFC story. Starts from the hospitalization of Harvey Dent in TDK and ends somewhere along the lines of TDKR. Rated T for now. May or may not change the rating later. Somewhat AU. A little of humour too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is a Joker X OFC story which starts from Harvey Dent's hospitalization and ends somewhere during TDKR. This is the first chapter. Please review if you want me to continue. I've roughly got the plot ready. So PM me if you guys have any ideas you would like to share.**

**As usual I don't own the dark knight trilogy. If I did, I would instead be having tea with Christian Bale. **

Chapter 1: Two Worlds

The world was twisted. Albeit lesser than him but still twisted. And blind. The people were so fucking blind it almost made him blanch. Even the mob bosses he dealt with occasionally were stupid. Like the one he was dealing with. He wanted to poke the idiot with a sizzling fork in the eye. But all he had was trademark blade to threaten him with or carve a masterpiece into his face.

"Who told you to, ah, kidnap those two?" He drawled dramatically.

The idiot didn't answer. He just garbled some unintelligent nonsense.

The Joker laughed. This was ridiculously boring. But he still continued.

"What was that? What did you say?" He roughly grabbed the chin of the idiot, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Sammilton!" The scared idiot said in a rush. The Joker's forehead creased in confusion. That didn't sound very normal. That sounded very _normal._

"What?!" The Joker held the blade against the idiot's throat threateningly.

"SAM MILTON!" The idiot literally shrieked. Fat drops of tears ran down his face. His entire face resembled a swollen tomato.

The joker almost choked with laughter that was threatening to spill out of his lips.

What to do now? Hmm…

He grabbed the collar of the crying man kneeling in front of him and pulled him close.

"Where is Harvey Dent?" The Joker asked, the blade closer to the idiot's neck.

Wait. What was his name?

Oh yes! Billy Bud.

The Joker cackled at the thought.

"Go-Gotham City Hospital!" Poor Billy just kept trembling.

This was hilarious!

"Well _you _have been of great help. So-" The Joker stretched the syllable "-as a reward I am going to, ah, tell you a story. How wonderful of me isn't it?" He licked the scars extended from his mouth and watched as Billy Bud struggled some more. He was, after all bound by the wrists.

"You see these, ah, scars?" Joker pointed to this facial scars, emphasizing his point.

Billy nodded.

The Joker continued.

"I am going to tell you how I got 'em."

Then Billy made a mistake. He nodded in a negative motion.

This enraged the Joker. Without wasting a single second, the joker sliced the idiot's throat in a swift, smooth and lethal move.

Poor Billy fell on the floor in a soundless heap.

The Joker cleaned his bloody blade with the dead man's shirtsleeve. He took a look at his watch. It was seven minutes past eight, in the morning.

_Excellent,_ he thought as he made his way out of the abandoned warehouse where Billy Bud had been interrogated.

He had a lot of work to do.

A lot of chaos to create.

He cackled at that last thought.

* * *

_Simultaneously…._

Technically it was a nice day. Bright blue sky, the sun's warmth, the works. Everybody was enjoying and having a normal day.

But the two shrieking nurses would out rightly disagree with you. Because there on the seventh floor of Gotham City Hospital (Room 2279 to be exact) was a hospital regulation gown clad woman who was wielding a stolen scalpel and threatening the shrieking nurses. She looked like a mental crazed person as she stood on top of her bed.

"You touch that button, I will cut your fingers off!" The woman growled.

One of the two nursed suddenly burst into tears.

_Great, just what I need_, the woman thought and rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Listen-" She read the name tag of the crying nurse "-Sally. I don't want to hurt you okay? You are really sweet and… well you get my point! Now what I want you to do is-" The woman suddenly felt a wave of something hit her visual and auditory senses and felt unconsciousness come over her. She fell on the bed instantly.

She hadn't thought of the IV tube sticking out of her wrist and the inhaling tube stuck between her nose and upper lip. The doctor-in-charge had pressed a button outside the room (unknown to patients) that started the flow of the calming tranquilizer they kept at hand for trauma patients.

So there Yvonne was, sprawled on the hospital bad with the nurses too scared to position her properly.

* * *

_Two hours Fifteen minutes Twenty Three seconds later…_

G.C Hospital, Ground floor, staff bathroom

_Sam Milton is here_, the Joker thought as he adjusted the nurse cap on top of the mass of curls that was his hair.

After the episode with Billy Bud, he had gone to Sam Milton's. He expected a lot of dead bodies and the usual bloodshed that accompanied his arrival. But now that didn't matter. Sam Milton was here and the Joker was going to get his revenge since Sam had wrongly framed him for the death of ADA Rachel Dawes and the attempt of murder on Harvey Dent.

The Joker took one last scrutinizing look at his reflection in the mirror. He had tried his best to cover scars and had even worn _heels_! He chuckled softly and made his way out of the bathroom. At first it was difficult to walk in the heels and the stockings were not exactly comfortable but he endured it.

Because he had a plan. The plan was pretty simply. He was going to go to the fourth floor (Room 0931) and simply talk Harvey out of getting influenced by Sam, before Sam could. Then he was going to get out of this damn hospital and remove the nurse's clothes first chance! He really hoped there would be no extra drama. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, with the nurse's dress making him uncomfortable.

So he went up the stairs. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible (most people used the elevators now). By the time he reached the fourth floor, his feet were numb from pain (Why did have to wear the heels?!). It seemed the entire floor was empty. He made his way towards room 0931.

Turn left.

Down the corridor.

Sixth door on the right.

There was no guard outside the door. Weird.

He checked the details of the patient kept outside the door and double-checked. Yes, he was outside Harvey Dent's room. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. He entered slowly.

His eyes nearly fell out of their eye sockets .the scene in the front of him took him by surprise. There was blood and a lot of it! Harvey Dent's body lay sprawled on the floor, blood gushing out of a ghastly head wound. The joker almost laughed but out of…well, something he didn't. He knelt down and checked for any pulse (The wrist and the neck) but found none.

He stood up and licked his scars, grimacing at the taste of the makeup he had to put on his face. He thought about his next step. He decided the best option would be to take the emergency stairs and get the hell out of here.

But then he felt something prick the back of his neck, like something was poking him. His vision suddenly blurred around the edges and his legs felt like jelly. His arms felt like heavy weights and then his entire body gave out.

He fell on the cold tiled floor after hearing one last thing:

"_We got him_!"

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue this.**

**And don't forget to favourite or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Glance

**A/N:**** Thank you mychem97 for your thumbs up. It means a lot to me. :D I also would like to thank panda4488 for adding this to your story alert list.**

**So this is the second chapter, which I have centered mostly on Yvonne. I'm sorry if you found this one short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. As usual please review, favourite and follow. Also feel free to PM me if you have any ideas regarding any of my stories (not necessarily this one) :) **

**I don't own the dark knight trilogy. If I did, I would instead be having tea with Christian Bale.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Glance

Yvonne opened her eyes and saw a pale green ceiling. Wasn't the colour supposed to be white? She got up and realized she was lying on a bed positioned in the corner of a room, of which steel bars replaced one wall. Like those found in a prison.

For the first time in her life she felt scared. She quickly got up, thankful of the absence of the IV tubes and ran to the front of the room where the bars were. She clutched them tightly in a weak attempt of trying to bend them. She screamed until she thought she couldn't anymore. She screamed for somebody and anybody. Tears of desperation ran down her face.

She sank to the floor helplessly. She noticed she was still in the hospital gown. The air around her suddenly felt very cold.

Then she heard footsteps echoing and they seemed to be coming towards her. She raised her head towards the sound and was surprised (and little happy too) to see a middle-aged lady in a stark white uniform, carrying a pile of what seemed like clothes and flanked by two big burly guards carrying deadly batons. She quickly stood up when they reached her, hope clearly evident in her eyes.

The woman stopped right in front of the bars while one guard stood by the start of the sliding door and the other punched in the security code and swiped his identity card in the slot next to the keypad. When the door slid open, Yvonne took a step back. The woman, holding the clothes, entered but the guards stayed out. The door was slid shut.

The woman spoke, "Here are your clothes. This is what you will wear during your treatment at Arkham."

Yvonne froze. Arkham? Treatment?

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. Do you mean the Arkham Asylum?" she asked softly.

The woman's eyes shot up in surprise," Why yes, of course dear! Where else would you be? But enough about that. Wear these." She put the clothes in Yvonne's hands and made her way out of the cell.

"Wait!" Yvonne called out. When the woman turned she continued," Can't I go to a…bathroom at least? I would like a little privacy."

The woman didn't answer. She just resumed walking back with the two guards. Tears welled up in Yvonne's eyes. She went to the bed and laid down on it, clutching the given clothes tightly to her chest like a security blanket. She felt exhausted. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep.

She was starting to doze off, when she heard footsteps again. Immediately she went to the front of the cells and peeked through the bars. That's when she saw them bringing him in.

_Him_.

She had heard about him. But who hadn't in Gotham? He was the king of chaos and he was…. lying limp in the arms of the men bringing him in. He seemed to be sedated. Saliva seeped out of open mouth. His limp hands were red and Yvonne suspected the red was from blood. She scanned his bleached face and only then noticed the scars. She went back to sit on her bed. She heard them slide the door of the cell adjacent to her right. That was his cell.

Yvonne felt little hopeful at the thought of her new neighbor. Now all she could do was wait for him to wake up.

* * *

_Little Jack peeked out of his bedroom, opening the door inconspicuously. He could see his parents. His father was beating his mother. Ruthlessly beating every human inch of her. He felt anger fill him just like it did every time his father did something like this. And what kind of a father was he?!_

"_Jack?" He heard his little sister ask in a soft sleepy voice. He turned around and saw her rubbing her eyes, trying to sit up in her sick state. He went to her immediately and pushed her back onto her bed, keeping her teddy bear tucked under her arm. She coughed a lot. Jack felt his heart drop in dread every time she did so. Her illness was getting worse. _

"_Ssh, ssh. It's fine Nina. Everything is fine." He stroked her hair and soothed her. Her big eyes were tearing up._

"_Is daddy hurting mommy?" She asked him in a hoarse voice. She coughed some more, hugging her teddy bear closer to her then it already was. _

_Jack didn't know what to say. So he instead continued stroking her head. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning around in her bed, Nina slipped into deep slumber very quietly Jack went to his and laid down on it, snuggling in the blanket. He tried to sleep but couldn't._

_Somehow he couldn't keep the wailing of his mother and the constant cussing of his father out of his head._

* * *

Yvonne woke up to someone calling her name and a lot of howling. She quickly jumped out of her bed, almost tripping on her. Recovering herself she ran to the front of her cell trying to push her head in between the bars to get a better view. The howling had reduced to soft sobbing now.

"He's having a nightmare." The deep gravelly voice startled Yvonne. Even more so due to the darkness. Yvonne briefly wondered when the lights would be put on.

"Were you the one who called me? How do you know my name?" She asked him.

She heard him chuckle.

"After three years I have made my way around here." A minute passed," Will you sit with me?" The question came out of the blue. The voice seemed to come from the cell in front of her.

"Wh-What?"

"For dinner, silly." Another chuckle.

Suddenly the corridor lights came on. Yvonne was blinded for a moment due to the sudden light. When her eyes had adjusted, she saw that in the cell in front of her was a short (shorter than her) pale man standing like her and staring intensely at her.

"Hi." Waving his hand, he pointed at himself," Surprising eh?"

Yvonne flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Vincent Salvatore. I would have shaken hands with you but as you can see I'm behind bars." He laughed at his own words.

Yvonne shifted awkwardly at her feet.

"Come on! It's time." Vincent said looking at the ceiling.

"For what?" Yvonne's voice showed her fear.

"Dinner." Vincent said right before the announcement started.

'_All patients are requested to stand at their cell door. Any misbehavior with fellow patients, security personnel or serving staff will result in solitary treatment.'_

As soon as the announcement finished, Yvonne went to stand at the door. Vincent did the same. A short buzzer was sounded and all the doors slid open with a metallic screech. Footsteps echoed as the patients (or inmates?) made their way out of the cell. Yvonne hesitated but then walked out of her cell, clueless as to where to go.

"Just follow me." Vincent told her with her smile.

So she did, glancing at her new intriguing neighbor first and then making her way to the dining hall with Vincent in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations and Planning

**A/N:**** Sorry for taking long to post this chapter. Anyway I was disappointed to see no reviews. I need reviews to write, people! Bad, good, moderate, any kind! I need at least five to ten reviews till I post the next chapter. :)**

**I don't own the dark knight trilogy. If I did, I would instead be having tea with Christian Bale.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversation and Planning

"I look at myself in the mirror. I see this dark person who's done bad things to others and I feel like-"

"Strangling your reflection. Yes we all know that, don't we? Why can't you say something different for once?!"

Jack laughed at the sight of his two fellow inmates bickering. Every time the one with the handlebar mustache said anything, the bald guy would interrupt and claim to have heard it and the bickering would go on and on and on till the guards would break them apart and haul them into their respective cells.

It had been a week since his –ah- so called arrest. This was his fourth group session and he was surprised that he enjoyed them. Maybe it was because of Handlebar and Baldy's timely bickering which effectively strayed the unwanted attention from him to the, although the distraction lasted for a short while.

The group therapist, Dr. Joyce was a good man. At least like that and didn't mind Jack's silence nor did he pester him to speak up. But today Dr. Joyce acted differently.

"Would you like to say anything, Jack? He asked, emphasizing on his real name despite the fact that Jack hated to be called that by anybody.

"Ah, no." Jack said in a calm voice. Or at least he thought he sounded calm.

The doctor conveniently ignored the answer and pressed on, " Why don't you tell us about your sister? Nina, wasn't it?"

This time jack clenched his fists in anger and then crossed his arms across his chest. He was positive he would kill the doctor if he continued. The guards must have sensed this because they took a cautionary step towards their little circle.

He noticed the girl (the only one in their group) whispering something into the ear of her short pale friend. He knew the girl was in the cell next to his and the little pale face in the cell in front of hers. He would hear them talking about small things like the food they were given, the cotton clothes they were to wear (they seemed to like them) etc.

"Jack?" The doctor broke his train of thought. Jack glared at him. Damn that man! He didn't want anyone to know about his sister.

He took a deep breath. Let's get this over with.

"Uh..Yes. About my sister. Her name was Nina and she, ah, died. Happy?" He clapped his hands and smiled while everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head. The girl particularly stared him, not like she was scrutinizing his expressions and trying to read his mind.

"I had a cousin who dies, you know." Handlebar broke the ice whith his eyes wide and his hands in a gesturing motion.

Everybody's attention got diverted to Handlebar except the girl's, who continued to look at him. She wasn't attractive to look at. She didn't have those featured that attracted you at first sight. Her brown shoulder length hair was stick straight and she had the darkest circles he had seen on anyone. She kept staring at him. The longer she did the more he felt uncomfortable. He looked away from her, trying to concentrate on the story Handlebar was narrating.

* * *

At the end of the three hours of their session a buzzer was sounded and they were escorted to the yard. For recreation the guards said. Jack laughed because it was anything but that. It was like leaving a group of rabid dogs on each other.

The yard was big enough to contain all thirteen patients that was their group. There was a Royal Poinciana tree in one corner of the yard. Bright red flowers grew on it. Jack went down to sit under it, to revel in its shade. He observed his fellow inmates and noticed the girl with Pale Face. Why his gaze kept returning to her, he couldn't fathom?

She was talking agitatedly with Pale Face. He seemed to disapprove of something she said. He kept shaking his head sideways as if he was trying to convince her to not do whatever it is she wanted to. Jack frowned from under the shade. Pale Face was now holding her hand despite her struggle and the agitation clear on her face. Jack didn't like it and he didn't the way he was feeling at the sight of him holding her hand.

He looked down at his folded hands. They were clean now, the blood removed in the Asylum showers. He thought about Harvey Dent and Sam Milton. The latter particularly. He had to give it to Sam. Killing Harvey Dent and framing jack for it was not genius but clever. Now he was stuck in this hellhole and all he could was contemplate his next move, which seemed very dim.

Somebody coughed and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" He saw the girl standing in front of him, a hand raised in gesture. She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. Jack was disconcerted to feel he liked her smile.

He remembered her name was Yvonne.

He just raised an eyebrow in response. She sat down beside him and made herself comfortable. Jack saw Pale Face standing near the fence, shooting daggers at him from across the yard.

_Oh well_. Jack smiled at him. Pale Face scowled and turned away.

"Vincent doesn't want me to talk to you." Her voice was soft and troubled at the time.

Jack didn't bother answering.

"He says you were responsible for the murder of ADA Dawes." She continued.

That's when Jack had to speak up.

"He's, ah, wrong." He licked his scars, unfolding and folding his hands. He searched her face for any reaction.

"You didn't?" She asked him with wide eyes.

He shook his head.

"I knew it you know. You don't seem to be the type to kill people like ADA Dawes, even though you did create quite a scene over here. That was a nice change. You really shook up big time crime lords like Sam Milton."

Jack's ears stood up like a dog's at the mention of the name.

"You know what I think? I think Sam Milton is the one."

_Glad we're on the same page, sweetheart_, Jack thought and nodded happily.

"That's not makeup on your face, is that?" She asked him with wary eyes.

The question startled him. How had she found out?

"No. It's not." He coughed a few times clearing his throat. Her shoulders sagged in relief.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me how it happened." She beamed at him.

Jack folded a fallen leaf, and then threw it away.

"Anyway I should go." She got up brushing the mud from the back of her pants. She removed something from the breast pocket of her T-Shirt. "Here" She held it out for him. He took it from her, uncertainty in his movement.

It was a white origami tortoise about the size of his palm.

"I stole it the paper from the doc's office yesterday." Then with a wink, she ran off.

Jack could only stare after her with a slight hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

_Underground Sewer, Gotham City_

"Is that-"

"Yeah it looks like-"

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES! Staring at a bloody grasshopper!" the deep Caribbean accented voice, echoed in the darkness of the sewer.

"But boss-"

"Bane, leave them be. They are not important." The exotic featured woman stopped the huge masked man.

He calmed down immediately.

"Ignore them. They are vermin. Now tell me, is the doctor here?" Her voice was soothing yet sharp.

Bane nodded, breathing in the analgesics pumped in by the mask and motioned to one of the men staring at the grasshopper earlier.

"Get him."

The man went off with a nod.

Eight minutes later he appeared with a middle-aged man whose hands were tied together. The man looked very thin with sunken cheeks and a bony frame.

"Good work Bane." Talia walked to stand in front of the doctor. "Now all we need is for you to convert the nuclear core into a nuclear bomb. Can you do that, Dr. Pavel?"

The doctor seemed hesitant to comply.

Talia delivered a sharp kick in his stomach.

Doubling over in pain, the doctor finally nodded.

"Good." Talia walked away, leaving the doctor to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**And favourite and follow too. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom? Maybe

**A/N:**** Here is the fourth chapter. Review if you guys want to. But please do because then I will know how and where to improve. :)**

**Italics mean either thoughts or flashbacks. You'll understand which is when. **

**I don't own the dark knight trilogy. If I did, I would instead be having tea with Christian Bale.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Freedom? Maybe.

_Three months later_

3:42AM, Second floor, Arkham Asylum

Jack always thought he was the only one who got the most horrid of nightmares until he heard scream. It was painful. The scream had woken him up, almost giving him a heart attack. He immediately knelt down to reach the holes at the bottom of the common wall between their rooms. He could only see the bed shaking and a foot twitching.

"Psst…Psst!" He tried to call her.

The screaming had reduced to a slow sobbing indicating that she was awake.

"Hey Dove. Wake up!" He continued in the hope of getting her attention. He frowned after calling her 'dove'. It just seemed to come naturally to him. The limitedness of his field of vision due to the hole frustrated him.

Then suddenly a brown eye appeared blocking his view of the room. He recoiled in shock. What the hell? He almost laughed hysterically. And then she spoke, pulling back a bit, her tear streaked face now visible through the small hole.

There was a pause.

"What?" Her voice sounded rough.

Jack suddenly felt very stupid.

"What do you want, Jack?" She asked again, her eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"You were, ah, having a nightmare." He said.

A dark look passed her face.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, his back starting to hurt due to the constant lying down.

"What about it?" She looked angry now.

He didn't answer. He knew what to say but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. After five minutes of a whole lot of staring and not talking, Yvonne got up and went back to her bed, without saying a single word.

Jack went back to his own room and sat down, thinking about what had just happened, sleep being an unlikely event for the night.

* * *

Simultaneously Yvonne thought about Jack, Vincent and the asylum. Well, mostly about Jack. In the three months she had been in Arkham, she talked to Jack about six times, each time lasting for about half an hour. He was…a quiet person, so to speak.

Cynical? Weren't they all?

Intelligent? Hell yes!

Talkative? A firm no.

It seemed he always was contemplating about something. Every time she was near him she could literally hear the wheels turning in his head.

It was cold tonight. The overhead corridor lights were on and they were enough to illuminate their cells. She hugged the issued blanket tightly to her body. The sleeping pill they were all given before sleeping was ineffective. It couldn't keep the nightmares away. She shivered and curled herself into a ball. Her mind kept riveting back to Jack and the way he had woken her up by calling her 'dove'. She smiled and closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep for this night.

* * *

4:19AM, Kitchen Staff Quarters, Arkham Asylum

"Are you sure that's what the boss said?" The man asked to confirm.

"Yes. I may be crazy but I'm not deaf." The shorter of the two answered, rolling his eyes.

The other man grumbled. "Hmph! Don't act smart Bob."

Bob, the short man, just giggled.

"Okay. Let me get this right. The boss wants the girl to be in on this too? Along with Pale Face?"

"Yep. That's what he said." Bob nodded, rocking his body back and forth on his heels.

The other man grumbled again. "And he wants all of this to happen three days from now?"

"Yes Rooney. Just read the paper for god's sake!" Bob said exasperatedly.

Rooney scanned the paper in his hand, reading it for the fifth time. The instructions were written point wise and in detail but were haphazardly written as if the writer was afraid of being caught. Rooney snorted. The boss was anything but afraid of something. After he finished reading, he folded the paper neatly and tucked it in the pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He looked at Bob who was waiting for a reply.

"Call Minko."

"For the explosives?" Bob's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes of course. The kind the boss likes. Tell him to keep extra ammunition for standby."

"Like the guns-" Bob jumped silently.

"Yes Bob. That is obvious." It was Rooney's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on now. It's time to sleep." He pointed towards the two single beds. He put off the lights, plunging the room in darkness.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'm too excited." Bob grinned and clapped his hands.

Rooney just glared at him.

Bob reluctantly went to his bed and laid down on it. He sighed exaggeratedly and looked over at his roommate.

"Rooney?"

"Shut up Bob." Rooney snapped.

Bob glared at him in the darkness (which was obviously ineffective) and closed his eyes, trying to calm his excited mind.

* * *

"_Come on Batsy. Come on! Catch me!" He sneered, walking backwards on the overhead bridge. He could hear the vat below bubbling with toxic waste._

"_Argh!" The batman charged after him, annoyed by the clown. The narrow bridge shook as the two people on it moved swiftly. _

"_Uh-oh!" Jack laughed manically at the frustrated suit clad vigilante. _"_Is poor Batsy afraid?" He mocked._

_In one swift move the Batman held Jack by his collar and growled in his face. "Where is it?"_

"_Where is what?" Jack sneered, laughing as Batman shook with anger._

"_The formula!" the hold on his collar tightened, choking him._

"_Oh that! Well it's, ah, I lost it!" Jack stuck his tongue out like a child._

_The bridge shook dangerously._

_Both of them froze._

_And then Batman punched Jack in the nose, breaking his nose in the process. Jack cried loudly, holding his nose gently to try to stop the profuse bleeding. _

_CRACK!_

_The bridge broke from the end near Jack, tilting in such a way that made Jack fall backwards. Batman took out a grappling gun from his utility belt, shot it towards the ceiling and swung himself across the room onto a safe landing._

_Jack screamed as he fell backwards, the pain in his nose spreading to his eyes and head. The bleeding continued and Jack started to feel drowsy from the blood loss._

_When he fell into the vat, a rush scalding heat spread rapidly throughout his body, finally rendering him unconscious._

* * *

Jack stared at his reflection in the mirror, the only reflecting surface in his room. He smoothed down his hair, making the bleached green in his hair blending with the natural blonde. He tried to make a smiling face, his scars extending his smile and making it look horrifying. He thought about that night in the toxic room. He still got nightmares on that. Not out of fear of Batman but due to the horrible pain he had to endure days after the incident, the burning pain all over his face, hands and neck that were exposed during the fall.

He ran a hand over his bleached face, white as chalk. His lips looked like they had red lipstick on. And his hair had also faced the brunt. All that green had once made him puke at his reflection. Now it was normal for him.

He took one last scrutinizing at his reflection and when he was satisfied he went to stand to the front of his cell, waiting for the buzzer for breakfast. When the buzzer was sounded and the cell doors opened, he walked outside falling into the natural line to the dining hall. He smirked at the nonsensical things the inmates in front muttered. They had no idea. He didn't even look back.

He was going to get out of this hellhole because he had a plan.

A plan to escape.

He smirked at that last thought.

* * *

**A/N****: Hope this was all right. The part about the Joker's appearance is mentioned on Wikipedia. It's not the exact same way. I tried to hatch the way the scene may have been. **


End file.
